


double date: double gay.

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, double date shenanigans, imagine martin however you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: He had planned a meet up- a hang out- A double date- with Kamal, his boyfriend of a newly forged relationship, and Kamal's roommate Parsley with his own reforged relationship with Martin his… Ex-husband. Boyfriend? They have set aside the past to rework their togetherness. As just the same threads with Kamal and Boris.





	double date: double gay.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt given to me on discord that i very much enjoyed making in the middle of the night on my phone.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Parsley fumbled with his tie around the neck, askewing and needing it to be redone again. 

“Yes dear.” Martin said as he walked over to him, “as I’ve said the past 15 times you’ve asked.” He adjusted his tie and patted his collar. “Don’t worry about it, I really do want to meet your friends. I came all the way here to see you especially!” 

“Heh. Thanks.” Parsley sat down on the bed “you kept count?”

“Okay I miiight have exaggerated on that.” Martin giggled rolling his eyes up. 

  
  


On the other side of the town Kamal was even less composed than Parsley. Different shirts lay strewn about his bed ranging from colors and patterns. Should he go professional or more casual? Business casual? Sweatpants and hoodie?  _ Sweatpants to a goddamn restaurant?  _

Kamal took a deep breath to calm himself down. He was left alone in his apartment because his roommate is across town to prep up with his partner. Kamal settles down on a teal button up and striped blue pants. 

As in… The same thing he always wears. 

Good enough for him. He has enough trust in his outfit. 

He double double takes everywhere to make sure he doesn’t leave any unnecessary appliances on as he walks around brushing his teeth. 

  
  


Now Boris was also by himself but his nervousness was much more diluted, only seeping out through the sporadic twitching of the hands. He gave the plants around his house their water and care first before he focused on himself as a way to calm down. There were plenty for him to calm down on. He had planned a meet up- a hang out-  _ A double date _ \- with Kamal, his boyfriend of a newly forged relationship, and Kamal's roommate Parsley with his own reforged relationship with Martin his… Ex-husband. Boyfriend? They have set aside the past to rework their togetherness. As just the same threads with Kamal and Boris. 

He ran his fingers through the curls of his hair looking at the sticky note on the side of the mirror reminding the time and date, has around 3 hours to prepare. He stands up and walks to his closet running his fingers through the hangers of topwear. He plucks out a red polka dot shirt and a black pair of jeans. Much more casual. Now with his hair. Should he leave it down or actually fuss with it? He thinks on it as he brushes.

A low ponytail with a daisy pinned to the side of his face. He must show at least one item of floral on him anytime he goes out. 

Kamal was reading a book that he wasn’t really catching anything of what was happening, when he hears a car pull up through the lot. Locking the door and shaking the knob a good three times just to make sure. Boris was going to give him the rides, instead of him needing to take the fishbus. When he stepped in he got wafted with the overwhelming smell of pine scented car freshener. In part since he sat right next to it and that he can see that there were at least three little trees hanging off the rear view mirror. 

“Nervous?” Boris asked confidently. 

“Nope! Not at all!! Kamal replied nervously. 

Aside from the low radio the ride to the restaurant was quiet. Kamal tugged at the back of his head, “thanks.”

“4 what?” Boris turned his head but kept his eyes on the road.

“Y’know… everything.” He rubbed his neck, “agreeing with this and setting aside your schedule and giving me a ride and… a-and.” His throat locked up from getting too flustered. He gently placed his hand on Boris’s arm when words couldn’t do their thing for him. 

Boris moved his free arm off the steering wheel to cup it over his. 

Martin and Parsley’s ride was certainly much more liveable. Blaring pop songs on the radio and singing along together until they reached the destination, with Kamal and Boris waiting outside. 

The restaurant wasn’t anything too fancy since it was simply an IJUMP’s diner. They were situated into a booth with each respective pair to a seat. 

“Ya-ho, I’ll be your server for tonight! A voice piped up, “Here are the menus. O-Oh- mr.Habit, it’s so great to see you again! How are you all faring?” Randy spoke. 

“Um. I'm doing good.” Parsley replied back. “I thought you’re working on theater stuff now?”

“Ahahh oh I still am. Just doing this to pay for it. Can I get you all started on any drinks?”

  
  


A couple of hours later the meals were finished and any empty cups were refilled. A conversation that would be considered “lovely” was shared between the four, with the occasional burst of laughter that stemmed from a joke or story. With the bill paid and tips given, they all slid out from the booth and exit. They carried their talking to the outside by the cars. 

“Hey thanks again for offering.” Martin said 

“Oh no prob-u-lam, this haz been all very very fun!” Boris smiled without covering his face and wrapped his arms around Kamals shoulders. 

“Uh so what should we do with getting back? ‘Cause me and Parsley… should we go back together for the whole one bird, two stones. Wait.-“

“Well Parsley can stay around with me a bit, I can drive him back later.” Martin spoke while linking arms. 

“AH Kamal we should do that 2! C-can u?” Boris is perked up and looked down at him. 

“Heh. Uhm. Yeah sure I could!” 

“Great, we could watch a moo-vee”

“That. Would be nice actually”

Kamal and Parsley both ended up staying the night over with their boyfriends. 

**Author's Note:**

> they are all trans


End file.
